Star Trek: I'm sorry, Miley!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly makes a mistake and Miley get her some help from an admiral.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana and Star Trek: Voyager.**

**Author's note: This story is set before my other Hannah Montana / Star Trek - crossovers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Star Trek: I'm sorry, Miley!<strong>

**Crewman Miley Ray Stewart are in her quarters on Starbase 527, reading through the USS Voyager crew-file.**

"Let's see now..." says Miley. "Tanner. Tapario. Toloréz. Traeville. Uranio. Robertson. Rodriguez. Wait...! Where's Truscott..? Where's Lilly Truscott...?" says Miley when she doesn't find her friend Lilly's name on the list of crewmembers even though she should clearly be there.

Miley doesn't understand.

"Computer, display service-records for Starfleet-crewman Lillian Anne Truscott." says Miley.

Lilly's service-records appear on the screen.

Miley reads Lilly's file out loud. "Assigned to USS Voyager, security-division. Suspended from active duty for being highly rude to a senior officer. Sent to prison on Oleereya Prime. Released on stardate 48039.7. Last known whereabouts, He'Laera village, Vulcan."

Five days later Miley finds Lilly in the small village known as He'Laera on Vulcan.

"Lilly, why did you do this? We were supposed to serve on Voyager together..." says Miley with a sad voice. "Our first assignment and we would share it like sisters."

"I know, but I got drunk and I didn't know what I was doing..." says Lilly, sounding just as sad as Miley.

"Ya drank alcohol on duty...?" says Miley confused.

"No, of course not, Miley! I had a few shots of Bolian whiskey in my quarters and I had a bit too much so I got this huge fuckin' hangover and the next morning when I met commander Cavit it just happened..." says Lilly. "I really didn't want to mess up..."

"Come back to Headquarters with me, Lils. We'll talk to admiral Paris and see if he can help us, okey?" says Miley in a soft friendly voice as she put her hand on Lilly's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I hope admiral Paris thinks I'm worth a second try..." says Lilly with a sad voice.

"The admiral's a good man and if you explain to him that it was all a stupid mistake I'm sure he won't kick ya out of Starfleet, Lils." says Miley.

"Okey! Let's go then!" says Lilly.

"Grab your stuff! I've got a type 9 shuttlecraft ready just outside the village." says Miley.

A few minutes later Miley and Lilly are in the shuttle on the way to the USS Raegan that's gonna take them back to Earth.

Two days later Miley and Lilly enter admiral Owen Paris's office at Starfleet Headquarters.

"Miss Stewart. Miss Truscott." says Admiral Paris.

"Admiral Paris, sir!" says Miley and Lilly in a clear loud voice.

"Easy my ladies before you get dizzy." says Admiral Paris.

"I'm happy that you agree to meet us, sir." says Miley.

"From the message you sent me I understand that it was rather important. is that true, crewman Stewart...?" says Admiral Paris.

"Yes, sir!" says Miley. "Lilly here, my best friend made a really lame mistake and she lost her job on the starship Voyager. Could ya help us to get Lilly assigned to Voyager again...? Please!"

"I feel sorry for you, miss Truscott. I really do, but I can't let my emotions influence Starfleet decisions. Sorry..." says Admiral Paris.

"NO!" screams Lilly as she drop to her knees on the floor and begin to cry like a kid.

"Crewman Truscott...I didn't want to be cruel." says Admiral Paris.

"Too late, sir!" says Miley.

"This can't be true...! Poor worthless little me! Never gonna be able to serve in Starfleet! All the dreams of a young adventurous chick gone forever!" says Lilly through her tears.

"So, so..." says Miley as she hug her friend and try to comfort her.

"Calm down, miss Truscott. I'll see what I can do. Captain Janeway is my close friend. I'll talk to her and we can go from there." says Admiral Paris.

"Thank you _**soo **_much, sir!" says Lilly.

"No problem, miss Truscott!" says Admiral Paris.

"Thanks!" says Lilly with a smile.

"You'll have my final decision tomorrow." says Admiral Paris. "Have a good day, ladies!"

"You too, sir!" says Miley as she and Lilly leave the admiral's office.

"What now?" says Lilly.

"How about I'll buy ya a drink and then we can go and have some fun? I've got some holodeck-time saved and I was thinkin' that maybe we could run one of your favorite dance-simulations. Maybe your cool Malibu beach-party program..." says Miley.

"That sounds perfect, Miley!" says Lilly as she give Miley a hug.

"Awww, Lilly..." says Miley in a soft voice.

The next day while Miley and Lilly hang out in the park at Starfleet Headquarters a crewman walk up to them and hands Lilly a PADD.

"Oh! It's from the admiral..." says Lilly.

"So...read it!" says Miley.

Lilly reads from the PADD. "Miss Lillian Anne Truscott, you have been assigned to the Federation starship USS Voyager. Good luck and blessings from Admiral Owen Paris, Starfleet Command."

"Yay, Lilly!" says Miley.

"Yay, me!" says a very happy Lilly.

"We should celebrate, Lillian. Let's have some hamburgers and wine in your quarters." says Miley.

"I'd love that!" says Lilly with a smile.

"Nice!" says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
